


Finder

by Nijura



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, I know I do a lot of mob fics but I like them, M/M, Masturbation, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Photographer Peter Parker, Rivalry, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, based on a manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura
Summary: It had been weeks since he had started stalking Stark and all his lieutenants to find out about this meeting, to find the right place and time to be in position for the perfect shot.He almost laughed as he climbed off the roof and down the fire escape. With a big grin on his face he ran around a corner only to run into another wall.Peter gasped and stumbled backwards, falling on his ass. He almost lost his glasses but luckily they stayed on his face and he managed to push them back up before a large hand grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up again.“You little shit think you can get away with spying on us? The boss will kill you.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 84
Collections: Lov(stark-peter)





	1. Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone 
> 
> yes it is time for another mob fic, the day will come when I am sick of them but it is not this day.  
> Just a heads up, this story is ridiculous it is based on the manga Finder which is equally ridiculous in my opinion.  
> So it is rather far from reality and I just put the rape warning in because some people always complain about it if it isnt there, but Peter is into it. 
> 
> So please enjoy.

Peter shifted from his original position making his cheap sneakers squeak on the roof he was sitting on. He licked his lips and looked through the finder of his camera trying to get the perfect shot.

He smiled and took his picture.

“Yes,” he breathed out and made a few more pictures. He was sure that this would be the last nail in the coffin of Tony Stark.

Peter quickly turned off his camera and put it into his backpack, but not before taking the memory card from it.

He put it in a special case that he had hung around his neck on a necklace.

It had been weeks since he had started stalking Stark and all his lieutenants to find out about this meeting, to find the right place and time to be in position for the perfect shot.

He almost laughed as he climbed off the roof and down the fire escape. With a big grin on his face he ran around a corner only to run into another wall.

Peter gasped and stumbled backwards, falling on his ass. He almost lost his glasses but luckily they stayed on his face and he managed to push them back up before a large hand grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up again.

“You little shit think you can get away with spying on us? The boss will kill you.”

Peter gasped and kicked the guy in the shin which made him cuss and drop Peter. As quickly as possible Peter darted away and down the street where he had left his bike, if he reached it he would have an advantage.

He was fast but suddenly someone’s fist collided with the side of his head and knocked him out cold.

Clint looked down on the kid he just knocked out and his partner Barns walked up to him.

“Can we kill him?”

The other man shook his head and picked up the kid’s backpack and glasses. He was always quiet and only talked if needed.

“What? Oh come on the boss wants a word with him?”

Barnes nodded and a car drove up to them. Clint grabbed Peter off the floor and threw him in the trunk before getting in with Barnes.

Peter woke with a headache and a shiver.

It was kind of chilly and once he blinked his eyes open, he realized it was because he was naked. He gasped and looked around but he couldn’t move and see properly since his glasses were gone.

Someone chuckled and suddenly his glasses were put on his nose and he could see.

He was indeed naked, sitting on a black leather couch and the weirdest thing about that was that someone had tied his wrists to his ankles, spreading his legs wide open, giving everyone a nice view of his privates.

Panic was starting to set in and he struggled, pulling on his ties but they weren’t giving in, another chuckle made him look up.

Peter’s eyes widened when he saw who was in front of him.

Tony Stark, genius, playboy and mob boss leaned against his desk, looking at Peter with an amused expression. He was dressed in a pair of dress pants, shiny black shoes and a dress shirt. The vest he had been wearing was unbuttoned and he had rolled his sleeves up to his forearms.

Under normal circumstances this would have been a very sexy sight, given that the man was in his early thirties but had a rather youthful glow about him.

He smiled at Peter who swallowed and started trying to free himself again but all he managed was to make weird noises on the couch and in the end he just closed his legs.

“Let me go!”

Stark chuckled and studied him with hungry eyes.

“No.”

Peter blinked, “I ah…you have the photos already, no one will know about the deal, so please just let me go, I will never cross your path again.”

Tony smirked and reached behind him, grabbing a glass to take a sip from it, “you will, people like you are awfully persistent and a bother. If I don’t make sure you won’t ever come after me again, you will just stalk me with renewed enthusiasm.”

He slowly walked up to Peter who wanted to move away from him but couldn’t.

Peter wasn’t sure what to think of this man or this situation. It was terrifying and weird, also he couldn’t stop staring.

Stark reached out and though Peter tried to turn his face away his chin was grabbed and the older man kissed him. To his surprise he forced his mouth open and flooded it with alcohol.

Peter had of course had some before but mostly cheap beer and some Vodka but this was different and it burned down his throat and warmed his stomach.

Stark seemed satisfied with himself and stepped back, “now little Peter I will teach you a lesson you will not forget ever again.”

Peter was coughing and looked at him confused, “you know my name?” The older man smirked, “of course I do. Your name is Peter Benjamin Parker, currently enrolled into the Midtown college of advanced science and working part time as a photographer for the annoying James Jonah Jameson.”

He smiled at Peter’s flabbergasted expression, “you are twenty one and only have to finish one more course so you can graduate. You flunked it when you missed the exam because your uncle died.”

He tilted his head, “I think that is about it, I mean I could also talk about your hottie of an aunt but that would be overkill, right?”

Peter gaped before he started to pull at his ties again, “let me go!” He was getting really nervous now and the man in front of him just chuckled and let him tire himself out.

To him it was amusing and cute.

Peter finally stopped and Tony still stood there with his stupid smirk on his face.

“Done little pet?”

Peter swallowed, “what do you want from me?”

Tony smiled, “oh like I said I will teach you a lesson.”

Peter couldn’t believe what was happening, this was crazy and he wasn’t sure if anyone would ever believe him if he told them.

Tony placed a gag in his mouth to shut him up obviously before pulled out a bottle of lube and put some on a weird toy Peter had never seen before.

Without much hesitation the older man pushed it into his ass but was weirdly careful about it. Peter shook his head and protested, he never had done anything like this before, he was into girls after all. 

Stark smiled at him and with his slick hand started to slowly pump Peter’s length to hardness. Peter was mortified by his own body as it reacted to the stimulation.

He was hard and felt the pleasure building up inside of him but he didn’t want it. It was wrong.

“Don’t worry kid, you will not come like this. I have other plans for you.”

Peter was really worried now but whenever he tried to close his legs, Stark would just push them apart again.

He watched with wide eyes as the man moved around and did some things to the toy in his ass and then suddenly there was pressure.

He jolted up a bit but Stark pushed him down again.

“Oh so you feel it? You never did something like this before, am I right?”

Peter looked at him and shook his head, he was a virgin down there and he had planned on keeping it this way. He didn’t like guys though he had to admit that Stark was weirdly attractive and that made the whole thing worse.

Stark smiled at him, “nice, well then I will explain this to you sweetie. The thing I put in your sweet ass is an inflatable plug. You see I will use this pump to make it get bigger and bigger, like a balloon.”

He grinned when Peter looked at him mortified.

“You look so cute.”

He cupped his cheek but Peter turned his head away. Stark ignored that and slowly started pumping.

Peter started to squirm and moan behind the gag as the pressure on his prostate increased. It didn’t hurt, it was actually quite pleasurable but he couldn’t enjoy this.

It was wrong.

Still his dick filled with blood again and he couldn’t keep his hips from jerking around.

This was insane and he shook his head but Stark kept going until the pressure was almost unbearable.

That was the moment Stark stopped and just went to lean back against his desk again. Peter slowly opened his eyes and looked at him, seeing the smirk on his stupid, handsome face.

He wanted to hit him.

A gasp escaped him as he shifted and the thing inside of him was pressed even tighter against his prostate.

“You are so cute Peter and so into this, what would your girlfriend think?”

Peter looked at him pleadingly but the only thing Stark did was to pull the gag out of his mouth, “she would freak out I am sure, wouldn’t she?”

Peter swallowed, “you are despicable, let me go!”

To his surprise the older man pulled him into a kiss and pushed his tongue into his open mouth. Peter to his own horror, moaned into the kiss and even let him play with his tongue.

They parted and Peter was flushed and confused.

“You really are into this, kid and I like that you are into it.”

He reached between Peter’s legs and gave his cock a few quick strokes. Peter gasped and moaned, writhing on the couch, “no, no stop, let me go I don’t want this.”

He moaned loudly as he came on himself.

Stark chuckled and got a napkin to clean him up.

“Now pretty, will you ever try to pull something like this again?”

Peter shook his head panting and his captor walked away before coming back with a syringe.

Peter tried to protest but Stark just injected him with whatever was in there and he soon lost consciousness.

The following days were rather strange.

Peter woke up in his apartment, fully dressed in a pair of pyjamas he definitely didn’t own before and a rather sore ass. His camera was sitting on the dinner table, of course the pictures were deleted.

His aunt had pulled overtime at the clinic and so she had not noticed that he had been kidnapped or even missing. His boss was furious that Peter was unable to deliver the pictures he promised and didn’t believe him when he tried to tell him that Stark had caught him.

“No one escapes Stark once he has someone, don’t talk such nonsense Parker,” barked his boss at him and dismissed him.

Peter had walked out of the office like a zombie, everything seemed strange. That feeling stayed for the first two months after the incident and Peter found himself a little paranoid but not as traumatized as one should be.

Maybe Stark had been right and he was into it.

The thought made him feel so weird.

After four months everything had returned to normal and Peter had banned all thoughts of it to the back of his mind. He had graduated from college or rather finished his last assignment and had received his diploma and was now thrown into the world.

He didn’t particularly like it.

Finding a job without much experience was hard but not impossible but the companies and labs he applied to either didn’t answer or turned him down.

Apparently there wasn’t much demand for someone like him at the moment. Lucky for him he still worked for the newspaper and managed to sell a few of his photos to Mr Jameson so he at least had that going for him.

This night his boss had asked him, more like ordered him, to come to a high society event to take pictures. He was dressed in a nice, rental, suit and was walking around the event, taking pictures of rich, pretentious people.

It was easy and the food was really good.

Peter strolled after his boss to take pictures he ordered him to and smiled politely at everyone. Everything about this place seemed fake and he hated it, but money was money.

“Parker! Come here and take a picture of me and Miss Potts.”

Peter smiled and did as he was asked, admiring the beautifully dressed redhead through the finder of his camera. Jameson was satisfied and went to have a talk with her so Peter used that opportunity to go to the bathroom.

He did his deed and put the camera to the side to wash his hands when someone else entered the room.

Peter looked up into the mirror and froze.

Stark was there and smiled at him standing right behind him.

“Hello Peter.”

Before he could move away the older man was right behind him, pressing him against the sink, grabbing his wrists. He smiled and kissed his cheek, “you look rather striking today I have to say.”

Peter gritted his teeth and ignored the excited tingle in his gut. He shouldn’t feel this, he should feel terror and disgust or at least resentment.

“How is your cute little ass? Did I go too rough on you for your first time? I wish I could have been there to kiss it better.”

Peter gasped when the man kissed his neck, rubbing his beard over his sensitive skin. He should try to move away or fight him off but he didn’t, he couldn’t.

“L-Let go of me, if someone sees you, you are busted.”

Stark chuckled, “the door is locked and one of my guys is guarding it Peter, I can do whatever I want to you in here.”

He slowly grinded against his ass, “and as I see it, you won’t stop me.”

Peter blinked his eyes open when he suddenly felt his hands get tied, he had not even realized he had closed them. He gasped when he saw that Stark had tied his wrists to the faucet with a tie.

“Ah no! Untie me you old pervert!”

Stark laughed, “do I need to gag you again sweetie?”

Peter wanted to scream in his face and throw a very verbal tantrum but he didn’t, he didn’t want to be gagged again, he wanted a chance to scream for help when Stark didn’t expect it.

Peter shook his head but apparently the other man didn’t believe him and pushed a cloth into his mouth to shut him up. He pulled Peter backwards until his arms were stretched and he was bent over.

It was so embarrassing but Stark petted his head like he was a dog. He unbuckled Peter’s belt and let his pants drop to the floor.

Peter was horrified that his own cock was already half hard and that excited feeling in his stomach wasn’t leaving. This wasn’t supposed to happen, he wasn’t supposed to like being molested.

His boxers were pushed down next and he could hear Stark shuffling around behind him. He was too ashamed to look up into the mirror to see what he was doing so he stared at his bond hands and tried to free them.

Of course they didn’t come lose and he gasped when something cold and slick touched his hole. This time he looked into the mirror and saw Stark smirking at him.

“I am just preparing you darling, I cannot do this dry. You wouldn’t enjoy it.”

Peter’s eyes widened when he realized what he was doing and let out a muffled moan as a finger breached him. He wasn’t sure if he liked it but there was nothing he could do about it right now.

Stark opened him up and Peter couldn’t imagine why he would want to do that, it must be vile but luckily he was at the receiving end.

He shook his head, this was no way to think about this situation, he wasn’t lucky in any way right now.

“Here we go.”

The words and the sudden pleasure jolted Peter out of his thoughts and he moaned into the gag. Stark massaged his prostate a few seconds before he pulled out.

“You are such a good boy Peter, just relax and everything will be fine.”

Peter was panting and looked up to see Stark winking at him before something larger pressed against his entrance. It wasn’t a toy this time and he gasped when he realized that it was Stark’s cock.

He wanted to protest, fight or at least complain but to be honest it didn’t feel so bad. The stretch was unlike anything he had ever felt but even though it burned it wasn’t too painful.

Stark pushed in until he felt some resistance and stopped, “ah next time I need you to clean yourself before I fuck you little Peter.”

Peter turned tomato red at that, he didn’t want to hear that. After a few seconds of letting Peter adjust he pulled out and pushed back inside.

Peter felt like the air was knocked out of him and he made pitiful sound. Stark chuckled behind him but didn’t stop, he settled into a slow rhythm that was enough to make Peter keen and hoping for more.

He was hard and sure his own cock was leaking by now. He didn’t know why he responded like that to something horrible as this. He shouldn’t like this and yet he felt himself getting pushed to the edge.

“You feel so good Peter, I should have kept you the first time I got my hands on you.”

They made eye contact in the mirror and Peter blushed before looking away, ashamed. Tony just laughed again and after a few thrusts Peter could hear him mumble something before leaned forward to whisper into his ear.

“Come for me Peter.”

Peter keened and though he tried to fight it, he moaned as he came and closed his eyes in bliss.

As he came back to be Stark was next to him, washing his hands and smiling at him, “ah you are back I thought I might have to give you CPR.”

He snickered and dried his hands before taking a few paper towels to clean Peter up. It was a bit rough but Peter didn’t complain.

Not like he could.

Stark dressed him again and smiled at him as Peter slowly stood tall again.

“Now darling you won’t tell anyone of this, am I right?”

Peter sighed and nodded so finally the gag was pulled from his mouth.

“Splendid, now Peter you are really something and I want you to know that I like you, in a lot of ways.”

Peter blushed when the older man winked at him, “now you should try to stay out of trouble.”

Stark untied him and Peter licked his lips, “well you keep coming back so it isn’t my fault.” The other man laughed and grabbed his chin in a surprisingly firm grip.

“I like you kid, but don’t push it. Now have a good night.”

He kissed him, rough and without any care as it seemed.

“Oh and break up with your girlfriend, be a good boy for me.”

He patted his bottom as he walked past him and out of the door, leaving the flabbergasted boy on his own.


	2. Slice of life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with the second chapter of this weird ass story ^^  
> I hope you have fun

Peter’s girlfriend didn’t like it when he broke up with her, okay maybe he shouldn’t have done it via a phone call but he didn’t have the guts to do it face to face right now.

He felt horrible for it but deep down inside he knew that he couldn’t be with her anymore. He could never get intimate with her ever again without thinking about Stark and that was just wrong.

Well everything regarding that man was wrong.

He hung up the phone and sighed, leaning back in his chair. He had earned some money from his photos at the stupid gathering and Peter wanted to go out.

It was boring sitting at home all day so he grabbed his wallet, his jacket and went out for a stroll. He got some snacks from a nearby convenient store as he passed a store he had only ever glanced at.

It was a sex shop and since his girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend, was rather conservative and a little boring in bed he had never set foot into it. He glanced around and went into the store.

The owner checked his ID to make sure he was at least eighteen before he let Peter roam the shelves. He didn’t need anything and he surely wouldn’t want anything from here.

He had never needed anything special to masturbate and he wouldn’t start with it now.

Peter checked out half an hour later, buying a bottle of lube and some condoms.

The door to his room was locked, the drapes pulled shut and his trousers on the floor.

Peter sat crisscross on the bed and looked at the bottle of lube in his hand with an intense stare. Should he really do that?

He had masturbated in the past but not the way he was considering doing now.

Peter swallowed and uncapped the bottle, smelling the lube, it wasn’t scented and he was glad about that. For some reason the thought of smelling like strawberries or bananas down there put him off quite a bit.

He pulled off his boxers and they joined his trousers on the floor quickly. After squirting some lube in his hand and warming it up as good as possible he grabbed his dick and almost immediately moaned.

Why had it never occurred to him to use anything to slick up his hand for that? He swallowed and lay down on his back, spreading his legs.

For heaven’s sake he had just broken up with his girlfriend and now masturbated, something was seriously wrong with him.

He stroked himself to hardness and kept himself on edge for a while, he didn’t want to come too quickly so he just played around for a while.

Putting some more lube on his fingers he slowly moved them down lower so he could massage his hole but it wasn’t comfortable.

He moved around shifted but his arm just seemed too short. Finally he got on all fours, spreading his legs. He kept his ass in the air while putting his head on the pillow, once again reaching for his hole.

He let out a moan as he breached himself with one finger.

Peter paused for a moment and opened his eyes, “do I really want to go down this road?” He swallowed and moved his finger out before pushing in with two and it felt even better.

“Fuck I am going to hell.”

Peter slowly kept pushing in and out and his breathing quickened. He gripped the sheets with his free hand while drooling on his pillow.

He didn’t know why it felt so good but he didn’t care at the moment. He pushed his fingers in deeper and jolted a bit as he found his prostate, it was insane and he couldn’t help but to moan and writhe.

His cock was bobbing around leaking precum all over his sheets but he didn’t care. He kept fingering himself closer to the edge and finally he came with a loud gasp.

It took Peter a few moments to come back to earth and when he was sure he could stand without falling, he got up and pulled the sheets of the bed.

He threw them in the washing machine and took a long shower. He tried to calm down but he couldn’t quite. He felt guilty and weird for masturbating like this and especially after the breakup.

“Damn you Stark,” he muttered and cleaned his ass, trying not to get hard again. This was so embarrassing.

A week passed and Peter did a few small jobs for the newspaper until he finally got a call for an interview.

He couldn’t believe it but Oscorp was offering him a one week internship. If he managed to impress the superiors he would get offered a contract.

He was so excited he agreed instantly and after the details were covered he ran and hugged his aunt almost screaming the news at her. He was so excited.

Peter made sure to wear a pair of clean trousers and shoes as well as a dress shirt over a normal T-shirt for his first day. He figured that it was better to be overdressed on the first day than underdressed.

He took the subway to Oscorp and had to calm himself for a second before he was able enter the building. He was so excited that he didn’t notice the man following him, until he entered the building.

The stranger frowned, pulled out his phone and walked away, calling his boss.

The day was like a dream for Peter.

He was shown around the labs and facilities and introduced to all of the scientists and their assistants. It was great and he was so excited to start working.

Of course it wasn’t that easy, he had to go through some safety trainings and other stuff before he was allowed to touch anything.

After he was done with all that he was taken under the wing of one of the scientists and he really liked her, she was friendly but quite honest.

He would get along very well with her.

There wasn’t much left of the day so she just made sure he could log into their computer and showed him some of the programs she was working with before sending him home again.

Peter left and had a skip in his step as he left.

He was so damn happy, this was a big chance for him and he wouldn’t let it slip away.

As he walked down the street and towards the subway station when a nice black car drove up next to him. He didn’t really pay attention to the street but suddenly the door opened and he was pulled into the car, nearly dropping his backpack.

Since this was New York no one really cared that someone was just snatched of the street. It was kind of sad.

Peter wanted to scream when he realized who had abducted him.

“Hello Petey, scotch?”

Peter stared at Stark who offered him a tumbler with some alcohol.

“I-I don’t drink.”

Stark chuckled and looked at him through his weirdly coloured sunglasses. Peter immediately felt irritated when he saw his lips curl into that blasted smirk.

“So cute, now to the topic of today’s kidnapping, what are you doing at Oscorp?”

Peter’s eye actually twitched.

“Not your damn business.”

“Oh but it is, you see I don’t like Osborne and you are mine and you are not allowed to work for him.”

Peter let out a laugh, “I am yours? Oh since when? When you assaulted me? Yeah, no you are just a criminal with a power complex.”

He waited till the car stopped at a light and opened the door to get out, he was surprised they weren’t locked.

“Besides I am not working for him yet, it is only an internship and unless I get the best offer in the world from another company I am not stopping.”

He threw the door closed and jogged back on the sidewalk and down the next subway station. He couldn’t believe he masturbated to that guy.

Tony was taken aback by the kid, he didn’t expect him to talk back to him like that, no one did. He watched him flee over the rim of his sunglasses and hummed.

He pulled out his phone and hit his favourite contact.

“Hey Pepper, I need a favour of you. Oh no not that kind of favour. It is actually something legal for once.”

Peter had a great week working his internship at Oscorp but as the end drew closer and closer he got nervous. What if they didn’t offer him to stay? What if they didn’t care and just used him for free labour?

He rode the subway home stewing. The next day would be his last and no one had talked to him about anything yet. Did they try to put him on edge deliberately? Did he perform badly? Was he too awkward?

He let out a groan and hit the window with his forehead, earning a few looks from the other passengers. He wanted to finally have an answer.

Peter walked up to his apartment building and went to check the mailbox as usual. There was a large and heavy envelope in there and it was addressed to him.

His heartbeat spiked and he wanted to rip it open right there, maybe it was from Oscorp.

Peter let out an excited squeal and ran upstairs, completely forgetting that there was an elevator. He reached the fifth floor completely out of breath and almost ran against the door in his excitement.

After fumbling around with his keys for way too long he opened it and kicked the door shut again before dropping his backpack. He went to the kitchen table and studied the envelope.

He frowned when he realized that the logo wasn’t the one Oscorp used. The logo was of Stark Industries, one of the biggest most interesting tech companies currently existing.

Peter gaped when he opened the envelope and pulled out a letter and a thick contract. He swallowed thickly and started reading.

The letter told him that they had received his application and since he was recommended to them they decided to hire him for position as a lab assistant.

The contract they sent was a first draft and was negotiable should he appear to the meeting on Monday of the following week.

Peter was baffled and honestly didn’t know what to think. Who in the world would recommend him?

He shook his head and slowly sunk into a chair, to read the contract. It was too good to be true. He had about two weeks paid leave, unlimited sick days and the pay was insane, at least for someone fresh out of college.

He read it over and over but he couldn’t figure out what was wrong with it, it looked like a legit contract.

He wondered if Tony had something to do with this.

Everyone knew his grandfather had founded the company but when it came out that his son Howard had been with the mob they basically lost everything.

As stupid as it sounded, no one associated Stark industries with the Stark family anymore.

“He couldn’t have done this, could he? And why would he anyway I wouldn’t work for him…right?”

He was brooding over this for an hour before his aunt came back home.

He quickly put everything away and they ate some takeout for dinner.

The next day Peter was actually approached by the department manager with a job offer. Sadly enough it was laughable even if he had not just gotten the SI offer.

The pay was really low and he would basically still be an intern just with health insurance and pocket money. Honestly he felt a little insulted.

He actually waited to see if that was a joke but when it turned out to be a genuine offer he shook his head.

“No, this lab is great but this is almost minimum wage.”

The manager looked really surprised.

“But don’t you love the job?”

Peter nodded, “I do, but I also love eating.” He cringed at his own words, he wasn’t supposed to turn off his filter.

“Sorry but no this isn’t enough to survive of. I have a college degree and I was top of every class I was in. I deserve more.”

The manager was almost shocked.

“Uh…I ah I am not allowed to negotiate on the salary. We need someone from the HR department for that.”

Peter sighed and stood, offering his hand in a handshake.

“Then thank you for the great time here. I learned a lot.”

He smiled at him and shook his hand.

The man was so dumbfounded that he wasn’t able to say anything even when Peter turned and left. He returned his badge and everything at the front desk and left.

Technically he still had a few hours until he was supposed to finish up, but he didn’t care. He had such high hopes and now they were crushed.

He shook his head and went home.

Monday morning he would go and negotiate the contract at SI which would basically mean he would take the offer and hope for the best.

Peter was everything but sure about his decision but he would make the best out of it, he always did after all.

Unbeknownst to him Peter had kicked off a chain of events that he could have never foreseen.

Standing at the window of his building and looking over the city, glaring at Stark Tower, stood Norman Osborne. His hard features made him look everything but charming.

One of the reasons he was so successful in his opinion.

The door to his office opened and a meek looking man entered.

“Uh Sir, Parker turned down the offer. We fear he will go and work for SI.”

The CEO spun around and looked at the minion with a piercing stare.

“Why didn’t he take the offer? Didn’t I tell you to make sure he would?”

The man scrambled for words, “w-well he seemed to love the job so much so I offered him the standard contract for long term interns but he turned it down I-I don’t really have the authority to-“

He was cut off when his boss clicked his tongue.

“You had one job, make sure Stark’s pet stays here. I don’t care why you messed it up, I only care that you did. The kid was easy prey and you let him go! Draft another contract, make him an offer he cannot refuse and get him back!”

He couldn’t lose this, he couldn’t let his one chance to get a pressure point on Stark slip away.

The boy was important, too important.

“Wait, I learn from my mistakes I will do it myself.”

Peter was in a better mood than he expected after all this.

He had gotten an assignment from Mr Jameson and was out with his camera.

It was Saturday and he didn’t have anything better to do anyway. He walked around Queens and took different pictures of buildings, shops and public places.

He was working through a list and again was too busy to realize he was being followed, but this time the man following him first noticed the other person following him.

He frowned and talked into his sleeve, “Sir, I think we have a problem.”

Osborne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading   
> Leave your thoughts in the comments below


	3. Murphy’s law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, I hope you people will enjoy it. It has sex

Peter had never been that nervous in his life before.

He didn’t know what to do so he just stood around the lobby, waiting and clutching his contract in his hands.

The lady behind the front desk gave him a smile that probably was aimed to calm him down but it only made him aware of how nervous and awkward he was looking.

“Mr Parker?”

Peter spun around and the woman who had spoken to him gave him an amused look.

“Uh oh yes, Peter Parker a-and you are Ms Potts!”

She laughed and shook his hand, “I am, I remember you, you are that charming young man from the party. I thought you worked for Mr Jameson?”

She guided him out of the lobby and to an elevator.

Peter smiled and followed, “it is a part time thing, nowadays he just gives me a call if he has something for me and I check if I can do it.”

She studied him, “sounds like a good arrangement.” Peter shrugged, “it is but it isn’t my passion. I am a scientist at heart.”

He blushed and Pepper laughed, “cute.”

The door opened and she took him down a long hall with her. There were a lot of doors but they had to walk a bit before reaching a nice corner room.

There was a small conference table in there and they sat down at it. Pepper smiled at Peter and studied Peter again.

“So I take it you want to take the job?”

Peter looked at him.

“I would like to, but I would like to see your lab and the people I would work with first.”

He didn’t know if he was imposing or not, Pepper’s expression didn’t change, she just kept smiling. For Peter it felt like he was under a microscope and it made him feel a bit weird.

“And I would like to know why me.”

The woman leaned back in her chair.

“A friend of mine told me to look into your application and so I did and I have to admit I was impressed. Your school projects were one of a kind and even through obvious hardship you didn’t stop going on. I think you are a perfect fit for SI.”

Peter couldn’t help but blush. No one had ever praised him like that. It was weird but also kind of nice.

Pepper stood and Peter quickly did the same.

“Let me show you the lab then, I want you to start working tomorrow after all.”

The lab was, as expected, a nerd’s wet dream. Everything was clean organized and health and safety regulations were followed to the point.

Peter felt cleaner just walking through the halls. He gaped at everything and marvelled at the tech they used. He couldn’t stop the questions bubbling out of him.

Pepper was really amused and since she wasn’t able to answer them she waved over at a woman in a lab coat who seemed delighted to answer all of Peter’s questions.

Peter didn’t notice how Pepper stepped aside to make a phone call.

“I think the kid will take the job. Yes I am quite sure. If I employ him he will keep working for me Tony. No, it will not be a part time thing he seems capable and I want to give him a chance.”

She rolled her eyes at his words but smiled.

“Sure darling I will make sure not to keep him away from you too much.”

She hung up and went back to the two nerds.

Peter was still talking non-stop.

She cleared her throat and Peter looked at her wide eyes, “oh I am sorry I didn’t mean to uh ignore you.” He felt so stupid but Pepper just laughed, “it is alright Peter. Now do you accept the terms of the contract or do you want to negotiate about something?”

Peter licked his lips and thought about it, “well I am absolutely fine with most of it, but I wonder how flexible I am with my hours. My aunt is a nurse you know and depending on her shift it happens that I don’t see her for a week. Uh if it is okay I would like to change that.”

Pepper nodded, “of course you clock in and out so as long as you work your hours I don’t care when you start or finish. Just talk it through with your superior.”

Peter was so happy he almost hugged her.

After that they officially signed the contract and Peter almost skipped home that day. He was so unbelievably happy.

When he entered the apartment however there was a guest sitting on the couch with his aunt.

“Mr Parker, I am glad to finally meet you.”

Peter gaped, Norman Osborne stood and held out his hand for him to shake.

“M-Mr Osborne it is an honour to meet you.”

He quickly grabbed his hand and shook it, amazed that he got to meet the CEO. Back in the days he had been an amazing scientist and even though he wasn’t officially a genius due to measured intelligence he was one in his own right since he built his company from nothing.

The man smiled pleased, but it reminded Peter of a shark.

“Well thank you for the warm welcome son.”

They sat down and Peter honestly had no idea why that man was here. He was anxious to find out.

“You must be curious why I am here Peter, well the reason is, I want to offer you a job, at Oscorb. The man that tried to hire you before was fired for his incompetence. He should have never made you such a ridiculous offer.”

Peter stared at the man not knowing how to respond or think anymore.

“Here, take a look at that contract, if it is to your liking we can get you set up as soon as possible.”

Now this was awkward.

Peter chuckled nervously, “well uh Sir I am honoured and flattered, but I just signed a contract at SI.”

He didn’t miss how the man’s eyes turned hard.

“I fell in love with their facility and they have a research program there that is just perfect for me. I am so sorry but…I want to work for Stark Industries.”

Osborne looked at him and dropped the contract on the coffee table between them.

The temperature seemed to drop below freezing and Peter was unsure if he would get smacked by the man. He looked livid.

“I will pay you double what they offer.”

Peter blinked and chuckled awkwardly, “uh thank you very much Sir but it isn’t about the money, I just think that their,”

He was cut off by Osborne who stood, “I don’t accept no Peter. I came here to give you a job and you will accept my offer.”

Peter was so confused and honestly quite intimidated. His aunt May gaped at the man, but unlike Peter she wasn’t afraid of confrontation.

She also stood, “now you listen to me Mr., Peter told you no and you will accept his answer. He has every right to accept or decline your offer. Now leave.”

Her voice wasn’t raised but incredibly stern.

Peter shrunk into his seat and Osborne turned to her. They looked at each other, both of them predators, alphas, in their own right and Peter knew the one who would look away first would be the loser.

Finally Osborne took a step back and turned to Peter, “read the contract, call me when you change your mind.”

He threw a business card down and left the apartment, throwing the door shut loudly.

Peter couldn’t help but to let out a sigh of relieve, that man was scary. His aunt didn’t think so she went off on his audacity and how he was a spoiled asshole and expected everyone to bend over for him.

Peter let her rant and just went to make some tea. When it was finished he just placed a mug in her hand and took the contract to flip through it.

It was a good contract, similar to the one he had gotten from SI though Peter noted that it offered a month paid vacation and a few other weird bonuses.

If they had offered him this before he would have taken it in a heartbeat but now he didn’t dare to. Norman Osborne had a weird vibe to him, the man was insane, he saw that in his eyes.

Peter sighed and after his aunt had settled down again he went to his room to play some video games. He fired up his old laptop and started to play but suddenly the game stopped and the monitor went black.

“What the hell?”

“Hello beautiful.”

“Oh fuck no!”

“Peter! Language!”

“Sorry May!”

“Get the hell out of my laptop Stark.”

Tony smirked at him. He looked fairly casual with his waistcoat gone and the first few buttons on his shirt open.

His sunglasses were gone and he held a glass with some alcohol he was sipping from in his hand.

“Peter, be a dear and lock your door.”

“Why?”

“Because I am telling you to.”

He leaned forward and smiled at him, somewhat dangerously.

“And you don’t want to upset me, right?”

Peter blushed and stood, going to lock the door.

He sat down again in a huff and looked at the mob boss. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and narrowed his eyes at him.

“What do you want?”

Stark smirked at him, “what do you think dear? I wanted to know how you are. Take your shirt off.”

Peter blushed and shook his head, “no I am not your private cam girl. Fuck off.”

“Peter.”

The man’s voice was low and stern, his gaze hungry, like a lion about to strike his prey. It made Peter feel a strange heat in his middle and so he pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it aside.

“Here, happy?”

The mob boss chuckled.

“A little, touch your nipples.”

Peter shook his head, “I am not in the mood for this Stark, I just had great day before Osborne and you showed up.”

The reaction he got was far from expected.

Stark shot up in his chair and smashed his glass down so hard on his table Peter was sure he heard it crack.

“What! Norman Osborne visited your place?”

Peter actually flinched back but he slowly nodded, why was Stark so livid? It was really weird. He studied the man but there was a fire in his eyes that told him he was in for a ride.

“Get dressed Peter, I am picking you up.”

Peter blinked, “wait what? No! No you are not picking me up Stark I will not go with you.”

The video call ended and Peter cussed. He quickly put on a shirt and shoes before rushing out of his room. He looked at May who was getting ready to head to work.

“Is everything alright?”

Peter nodded, “yes…I thought you were done for today.” She smiled, “I thought so too, but I got a call that I am needed, so I will see you later dear.”

She hugged him and pointed at the contract, “throw that out, will you?” Peter just nodded and watched her go. He didn’t want her to leave but he couldn’t say anything.

He watched her go and sighed.

With a groan he sat down on the couch and looked at the contract, “you stupid thing, this is all your fault.”

He picked it up and went to dump it in the trash but of course the trash was full. He groaned and took the trash bag, the contract and his keys to go downstairs.

He dumped the bag and was about to throw the contract after it when someone pulled it from his hand.

“So that is Norman’s offer? I am curious.”

Peter spun around and his eyes widened. He made a leap to the door but another man grabbed him and took him to the car. Stark followed and so they both sat in the back, Peter looking at him worried while the older man flipped through the contract.

His eyes narrowed and he finally looked at Peter, “are you considering it?” Peter frowned, “what? No, I already have a job now. I don’t want to quit before I even worked the first day.”

Stark smiled, “good.”

He dropped the pile of paper and pulled Peter into an intense kiss. He tasted like alcohol and something Peter couldn’t place, maybe it was just his own unique taste.

Peter was left breathless when Tony broke the kiss and he was painfully aware of how flushed his face was.

They drove for a while before the driver stopped and Tony got out of the car. Peter hesitated so he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled along.

Peter wasn’t sure where they were but it seemed like a rich area. The house Tony took him to, was a nice little mansion like all the other houses surrounding them.

It didn’t look like anyone was really living there though.

Tony took him inside and smiled at Peter, “excuse the mess sweetie, I didn’t have time to clean up before I brought you over.”

Peter looked around, “what mess?”

Tony shrugged, “I don’t know but it is something you say to people, right?”

He chuckled and Peter rolled his eyes. He knew why they were here but he wasn’t yet sure if he liked it or not.

Peter waved his hand, “will you quit the stupid talk and just proceed? I know you brought me here because you wanted to fuck, don’t act as if this wasn’t planned.”

Stark smirked and grabbed Peter’s chin to pull him into a hungry kiss, “you are smart kid but you are not smart enough to manipulate me.”

Peter gasped into the kiss and this seemed to please the older man a lot.

Stark let out a groan and pulled Peter into a bedroom.

The bed seemed gigantic to Peter and apart from that the room held a wardrobe and a wooden armchair. It looked weird to him and uncomfortable.

He was still eyeing it when Stark already pushed him to sit down on it.

He smiled and reached out to grab Peter’s glasses but the other stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

“Don’t touch them.”

The mob boss raised an eyebrow, “so you do need them? How bad are your eyes?”

Peter gave him a look, “I do need them, no I don’t like contacts and they are bad enough. Don’t touch them.”

His voice was stern and it seemed to throw Stark off a little.

The older man narrowed his eyes, “I will let this go for now.”

He pulled his hand out of Peter’s grip and stepped back, taking off his dress jacket, “strip.”

Peter blushed and pulled his shirt off, he wondered when this had become normal to him. He dropped it next to the chair and then got up to unbuckle his belt and push his jeans down.

He was bare except for his boxers when Stark turned and pushed him back to sit on the chair. He studied him and smiled dangerously.

“So sweet, like a popsicle, I really want to lick you.”

Peter made a face, “ew, that is gross.” Stark chuckled and put his hands on the armrests. He leaned in and again kissed Peter deeply, stealing his breath and slowing his brain.

Why did that man have such a strong effect on him? It was scary.

Stark grabbed his wrists and Peter let him put them on the back of the chair but suddenly handcuffs snapped closed and he blinked at him in surprise.

He tried to get his hands free but he was unable to, cold metal held them in place.

Stark chuckled and went to grab something.

Peter cussed, “you have the weirdest furniture ever. Can’t you assault me for once without tying me down?”

The mob boss smirked and walked back to him holding a roll of black tape, “is it really abuse when you are so obviously into it?”

Peter blushed and looked away, “I am not into it.” They both didn’t believe it and Stark just snorted. The older man walked up to him end grabbed his right leg, putting it over the armrest before using the tape to tie him to it.

Peter’s eyes widened when he realized what he wanted to expose him again, like their first time. He swallowed and put on a rather confident smile, “you really like this position am I right?”

Stark tied his other leg to the other armrest and smiled, “it is rather convenient and makes you completely helpless and wanton.”

Peter pulled at his ties but he couldn’t free himself, again this warm feeling spread in his stomach and the excitement made him flush.

“Ah there is it, this look.”

Stark grabbed his chin and kissed him. Peter melted into the kiss until something cold, metallic touched his cheek.

His eyes fluttered open and he gasped when he saw a knife, caressing his cheek. He didn’t like this and that seemed to make his captor smile even brighter.

“Oh don’t worry, I am not into cutting, at least not you Peter. You are too pretty for that.”

He grabbed the waistband of his boxers and cut them off. He smiled when he was greeted with Peter’s hard on. The boy blushed even deeper and tried to close his legs but he was unable to.

“Now that is a view I was hoping for.”

Stark grinned at Peter and ran his hands over the soft skin on his inner thigh, the boy was rather lean and had a cute little pack but he was nowhere near as ripped as some of Tony’s other guys.

Peter’s breath hitched and he bit his lip, looking away from Tony. The older man touched his sensitive skin before gently touching his cock and balls.

His rough hands felt foreign but nice on him and when he slowly pulled his foreskin down he let out an embarrassing moan.

Stark chuckled, “you are so sweet and receptive Peter, I am so glad you are mine.” Peter blinked confused and looked at him, “yours? What the hell are you talking about?”

The older man squeezed his balls and the slight pain turned to pleasure when he gave his cock a quick jerk. Peter moaned and Stark let go.

“You are mine Peter, did you really think I let you go? No I never took my eyes off you, figuratively speaking.”

Peter frowned, “you…stalked me?”

“My men did.”

“Your men stalked me?!”

“Only for protection Peter.”

“Protection? I don’t feel safe at all! Let me go now you creep!”

“Peter calm down.”

“No one in the history of calming down has ever calmed down if you told them to calm down Stark!”

“Well now you are being hysterical.”

“Let me go!”

Stark sighed and stepped away from him. He didn’t leave he went to a dresser and pulled out one of the drawers. After a moment of thought he came back with a bottle of lube and a large plug.

Peter stared at it, “no! Get that thing away from me, it will never fit, I don’t want it to fit, let me go!”

Stark looked rather serious and grabbed the tape, putting a piece over Peter’s mouth, before putting lube on his fingers.

He didn’t waste any time and pushed a finger into Peter, then quickly a second. Peter groaned and shook his head, to his horror his hard on was still standing proud and not wavering.

Why was he such a pervert?

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a third finger pushed in and he was spread open by the older man. Stark didn’t smile and that scared Peter.

Suddenly the fingers were gone and the toy was covered in lube. Stark pushed it against his entrance and the first few centimetres were not a big deal but the plug soon broadened and Peter whimpered as the stretch started to burn and then to hurt.

He shook his head and Stark paused, giving him time to adjust and breathe the pain away.

“You are almost there Peter, you are a good one, breathe and look at me.”

Peter swallowed and he felt the tape loosen from his sweating and grimacing. He slowly turned to look at him and though Stark still looked angry there was something soft in his eyes.

His dry hand reached out and cupped his cheek and Peter felt himself leaning into the touch. He found a lot of comfort in it.

“You are doing good Peter, but this is also punishment, I will not stop, you have to take it.”

Peter found himself nodding feeling weirdly reassured and closed his eyes. Suddenly Stark gave it another push and Peter gasped, making the tape fly off, as the plug slipped into place.

“There we go, stretched, plugged up and pretty.”

Peter couldn’t believe something so big was inside of him, how the hell would that thing get out of him again?

Stark stood and went to wash his hands in the bathroom, leaving Peter to think about his fate.

Peter felt the pressure against his prostate and his erection wanted to be stimulated. He moaned a little and squirmed in his seat.

The position wasn’t really comfortable but there was no escape.

Stark walked in again and smiled at Peter, “you seem to like it, how do you feel?” Peter blushed but he didn’t want to give his captor any kind satisfaction.

“Like I have a giant turd stuck halfway out.”

The man stared at him for a while before bursting out laughing. Peter watched as he shook his head, still laughing, tearing the rest of the tape off his face and pulling out his phone.

“Peter you are hilarious.”

He smiled at him before snapping a picture of Peter.

“No! Don’t take pictures please, this is embarrassing, stop!”

Stark didn’t, he moved in and made some pictures of his face and then of his crotch and ass. He even showed them to Peter, “look this is you, aren’t you beautiful? So sexy and all of it is mine.”

He reached down and nudged the plug making Peter moan.

“No, please delete it.”

His protests were ignored and drowned by another kiss.

“I will never let you go Peter, you are mine.”

A hand ran up and down his chest and fingers pinched his nipples and twisted them. A delicious mixture of pain and pleasure made Peter moan and pant.

This was the best torture ever.

“Maybe we should pierce those,” Stark said, pulling on Peter’s nipples, making the boy shake his head, but he was too out of breath to say anything.

“Why not? It would look beautiful and I could put little weights on them, but yes maybe it is a bit early. I will use those instead.”

Peter blinked out of his haze, wanting to ask what he was talking about when pain shot through his chest. He let out a squeal and whimpered.

Stark had put clamps on his nipples and they hurt!

“Oh sorry, too strong?”

Peter didn’t see what he did but after a moment the pressure eased and though there was still pain, it was bearable. After a few pants of air Stark stepped back. His phone rang and he smiled.

“I need to take this, be good.”

Peter blinked, “what? No, don’t leave me like this, please.”

Tony smirked, “remember, punishment.”

He took the call and left the room, closing the door behind him. Peter wanted to kill him for that.

Peter wasn’t sure how much time passed but he knew that his legs had started to get numb and he was flexing his toes to get some feeling back in them, as Stark walked into the room.

He smirked at Peter and walked up to him. To Peter’s surprise he grabbed his foot and massaged it and his calf. He undid the tape and continued with the thigh.

Peter let out a moan because of the massage and from shifting around. The plug moved and pressed against his insides, making him feel weird.

Stark did the same to his other leg before undoing the cuffs.

Peter felt a bit dazed by the attention, it was weird and sweet.

Stark removed the clamps and kissed and gently sucked on his nipples to make them better.

Peter hissed and wrapped his arms around the older man. He was picked up and carried into the bathroom.

Stark put him down on a thick bathmat and flipped him on his front, making him put his ass up in the air. Peter didn’t fight and just spread his legs a little, like he did when he had masturbated.

It was weird but he was in that weird haze and didn’t seem to get out of it.

Stark grabbed the base of the plug and slowly started pulling. The stretch was a lot and Peter moaned and hissed as he pulled.

“It is too big, it is too big,” he repeated over and over before finally the plug popped out.

He let out a loud gasp and closed his eyes. The empty feeling was strange but nice. He didn’t have long to enjoy it though as soon enough a lubed up dick pressed against his hole and slipped in without much resistance.

Peter moaned as Stark lazily thrusted into him.

“How does it feel Peter? Tell me.”

Peter didn’t manage a coherent sentence, he only stammered out a few words he didn’t even heard but Stark loved it.

He kept moving and Peter felt the pressure building up inside of him. It was just as intense as the first time so Peter closed his eyes and moaned loudly.

It didn’t take him long after that to come.

Stark chuckled and soon after spilled into him.

Peter was mostly out of it and just sunk to the floor fully as Stark pulled out of him. He just sighed and slipped into a sex drunken nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading leave your thoughts in the comments down below


	4. I see you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldnt write for a while   
> My beloved Cat died and I am still grieving   
> I wrote about half of the chapter when it happened so I told myself to finish it  
> Here it is I hope you still like it

Peter woke in a nice, warm and comfortable bed.

He groaned and rolled on his back to stretch. His ass was a little sore and that brought back memories and he grimaced as he sat up.

He was still bare but apparently Tony had cleaned him up after their little session. As always it was a bit weird but this time Peter got over it fairly quickly.

He slipped out of bed, showered and got dressed before leaving the bedroom.

He walked downstairs and followed the sound of Tony’s voice.

Halfway through the hallway, he froze.

“No he is just a plaything. Do you honestly believe that I want him for his personality? Have you even looked at that ass?”

Tony chuckled, “I will keep him as long as he is pretty.”

Peter clenched his fists. Honestly he didn’t know why he was so hurt by this. Did he thought Tony would like him for him? No he was just a sick bastard who took advantage of him.

He hissed and moved to the back of the house.

He opened the patio door and walked over the lawn to the fence that surrounded the garden. It wasn’t much of an obstacle and Peter climbed over it without breaking a sweat.

He wasn’t sure if his absence would be noted quickly so he just hurried down the road.

Not that he was sure he was going into the right direction but once he found a cab he could take it back to his place and away from Tony.

He loathed the man, he was manipulative, evil and just overall a nasty asshole.

Peter wiped a stray tear from his eyes and stopped for a moment to draw in a deep breath. There was no reason to cry about spilled milk, especially when it was disgusting, rotten milk.

He was walking down the street as a car pulled up next to him and Peter hissed, trying to run but again he was pulled inside and pushed into a seat.

Peter was so sick of always getting taken like this.

“Fuck off Stark!”

He froze as the unimpressed face of Norman Osborn looked at him. Gods this was embarrassing.

“Oh Mr Osborne I am so, so sorry I didn’t mean it.”

The older man waved his hand and shook his head, “it is alright Peter, I am not angry. Just surprised. Positively so.”

He smiled at him and again Peter felt like he was looked on by a shark. It was so creepy.

“So you had a fallout with your lover?”

Peter scoffed, “he is not my lover I don’t even like the man. He is just so annoying.” He shook his head and turned to look outside, but he didn’t know where they were going.

“Uh sir? Are you not taking me home?”

Osborne smiled, “not quite.”

Tony was furious when he realized Peter had run off. The boy was so smart, yet so incredible stupid.

He pulled out his phone again and made a call to his men to scout the area and find his missing boy. He also grabbed a tablet pc and opened the feed of his in house camera system.

It didn’t take him long to see how Peter had escaped and for god’s sake how did no one notice? It was so obvious.

He sighed and scrolled back to find out why Peter had run off, he should have known better by now.

The camera showed him waking up, getting dressed and walking downstairs and just pausing. He frowned a little until it hit him, he had heard him talk.

Tony cussed loudly, “oh fuck man. Is this even real? What is this crap a romantic comedy?”

He shook his head and put the tablet down. People had started asking questions about his relationship with Peter and of course he couldn’t tell the truth, he was Tony Stark he didn’t have a lover, he had toys.

He let out a breath and waited for answers, when text came he started to get worried.

They couldn’t find Peter.

He apparently had not arrived home and he was nowhere on the streets.

This worried and angered Tony so much that he pulled his tablet to him again. Seeing where the by left his house from he started to guess the most likely path he had taken, there were bus stops far down the road and doing the math the boy should still be walking there, unless a cab or an uber picked him up.

It was easy for Tony to hack the sides and find out that neither had been in this area.

Tony’s blood ran cold, someone took Peter.

He went to his men, barking orders before he dialled a certain number.

Osborne would pay for this.

He cursed himself for being so impatient, he just snatched Peter from his home without him having his phone or anything on him so he couldn’t track him.

Taking a deep breath Tony rubbed his temples and calmed down, he had to think and be clever about this.

Finally Osborne picked up the call.

“What do you want Stark?”

“Where is Peter?”

“He is still safe, you should stay calm if you want him to stay unharmed.”

Tony growled into the phone, “let me talk to him.”

He could almost hear the other man smile, “oh so he is even more important to you than I thought. That is a no by the way Stark. He is sleeping and I don’t want to disturb him.”

Tony wished he could punch him through the phone.

“Tell me what you want in exchange for the boy.”

“I haven’t decided yet, I will call you when I know.”

With that he hung up, leaving Tony angry and frustrated.

The man already knew what he wanted he just wanted let Tony stew and lose his cool. Well he was doing a damn good job at that.

Tony flopped down into his chair and closed his eyes to think. His head was a mess on good days, on days like these it was a warzone.

Different thoughts and ideas fighting over the right to get heard while somewhere in the background bombs were going off. The hardest exercise for a man like Tony was to not think at all and it took him many years to smooth down the stormy sea his brain often became and set a clear path.

Taking a deep breath Tony focused, drowning and pushing away the useless thoughts and pictures until there was nothing left.

When he opened his eyes he found himself in a barren room with grey walls and one door. He walked though it and looked around, the walls were plastered with images of Peter and all the information he had collected about him.

He glanced at a few of his notes, chuckling, “ah yes I forgot the boy is afraid of ticks, because he once had one in his belly button.”

He smiled and went to the next door.

He stepped into another room, larger, with more pictures and notes, there were also windows showed sequences of his life he remembered, well more precisely scenes he remembered of Osborne.

Tony walked along the walls, scanning the papers, pictures and even paused to remember an interaction he had had with him. Osborne was a cunning and dangerously smart man, he was no genius but that didn’t mean he wasn’t intelligent.

Intelligence is a spectrum and as much as Tony hated to admit it he was not very smart in certain things that Osborne excelled at.

For all it was worth Tony had always been a very emotional person, easy to anger and to excite. Even though he had gotten better at hiding his feelings over the years he was still like a child sometimes.

He scratched his beard and turned to look for the next door.

He found it hidden under a giant poster of Osborne posing with some weapon he had created a few years back and walked out of the room.

The next room was different, it didn’t have any pictures, just doors.

“Well Master Stark it seems like you have a lot of choices to choose from.”

Tony turned to his side, looking at an old man in a suit.

“Jarvis, I am not a child anymore, why do you still call me Master?”

The old butler smiled, “we both know why, sir. Now tell me, which door will you choose?”

Tony sighed and looked around, “actually there aren’t too many choices Jarvis. I will not let Peter die.”

A few doors disappeared.

“I will not give Osborne access to my business.”

Two doors disappeared.

Jarvis looked at him, “you think this is what he is after?”

Tony brushed his hair back, “it is possible, he has always been jealous of my network.” He hummed and walked past a few doors.

“I will also not let him have Peter or forget about him. I will not go and shoot up his place, no I need something better, something…perfect.”

One door after another started to disappear until they were all gone.

Jarvis hummed, “I fear you are stuck now Sir. Should I get you some tea?”

Tony rubbed his temple, “no, thank you, I have the solution.”

He smiled and looked up at his old friend.

“There is always a solution, you know what my father used to say, remember?”

Jarvis smiled, “I know, he used to say, Anthony stop that and Anthony put that down oh and the all-time classic, Mary I set it on fire again.”

Tony laughed and shook his head, “no, Stark men are made of iron.”

He turned and a thick, heavy looking metal door appeared in front of him.

With a smile Tony pushed down the handle, “thanks again Jarvis, we should talk more often.” He waved and walked through the door.

Peter didn’t know where he was, they had switched cars at some point and they had put a bag over his head and tied him up before sitting him in the back.

Osborne had barked some orders but he only heard the muffled version through the bag and his fear.

They drove on for a while before the car parked and Peter was dragged away.

When he was finally freed from his ties and bag he found himself in large bedroom. It kind of looked like a hotel room.

There was a TV in the corner and there were generic paintings on the wall.

Peter frowned and looked around, a big easily annoyed man sat next to the door and looked at him.

Peter sighed and went to the bathroom.

“Leave the door open.”

He paused, “you really want to hear me taking a dump?”

“Leave the door unlocked.”

Peter shook his head and closed the door behind him. He went to the mirror and studied himself. He was pale and looked a lot more frightened than he would have liked.

How did he keep stumbling into situations like this? All he had wanted to do was selling some photos of Tony doing shady stuff. He never wanted to become anyone’s plaything or hostage.

He also didn’t understand what Osborne wanted from Tony. He was mob boss and surely didn’t have something that the CEO couldn’t get on his own.

He sighed and used the toilet.

Peter washed his hands and got lost in his thoughts.

Did Tony really mean what he said? Did Peter really mean nothing to him as a person? He didn’t want this to be true.

“Aw fuck.”

Tears were running down his face and he wiped them away angrily. He always hated this part about stories, the part where the main couple fought and broke up or misunderstood each other and yet, here he was, crying over probably nothing.

He drew in a deep breath straightened out his clothes and thoughts before returning to the room.

The guard eyed him, knowing exactly what he did.

“Did you masturbate?”

Or not.

“No, you are gross!”

Peter flopped down on the bed and turned on the TV. If his guess was right, he had a few hours to kill until Tony would mobilize heaven and hell to get him back.

If not, well Peter could kick him in the balls when he saw him again.

He sighed and watched the news for a while before switching to another channel. Hopefully this would be over soon.

Peter was left stewing for a few hours until a knock came from the door. The guard immediately stood and Peter turned the TV off.

What now?

“Dinner is here!”

The guard relaxed a bit but still had a hand on his gun as he opened the door.

Peter sighed and ran a hand through his hair before taking off his glasses to clean them.

He didn’t listen to them men talking at the door, he only looked up when he heard a thud as something heavy hit the door.

Confused he put the glasses back on and blinked when he saw a familiar looking man.

He put the hopefully just unconscious guard back in his chair before turning to Peter, “you are that guy who punched me in the head.”

Barton smirked, “hey boy toy, get up we need to make a quick escape.”

Peter hurried to comply and the man pushed him into the hallway, another man stood there waiting. He didn’t recognize him but he didn’t try hard anyway.

“Where is Tony?”

“Shut up and keep your head down.”

They led him down the hallway and to a fire escape, they really were in some kind of hotel apparently. Barton helped him out of the window and onto the staircase, his partner stayed back and kept an eye out for danger.

The man led the way downstairs and Peter followed without complains but he was surprised, he had expected Tony to get him out with a bang.

They made it down to the street when all hell broke loose.

Gunshots sounded and Peter flinched so hard he lost his balance which wasn’t that bad since Barton threw him to the ground anyway.

“Fuck, Barnes!”

The other man pulled out a rifle from under a dumpster and took cover.

“Well the boss didn’t say it would be easy.”

Shots were fired but Peter didn’t see who was shooting or who received the bullets. He kept his head down and put his hands over his ears.

The two men kept shouting and one of them grabbed the back of Peter’s shirt, pulling him up. Peter was dragged along and away from the building and towards a sleek car.

The door opened and he was literally thrown inside.

He lay on the floor, panting, “ah fuck, I need to move.”

“I agree, I already set up a room for you Peter.”

Peter’s head shot up and he was greeted by Tony’s trademark smirk. He looked at him, winked and went back to looking at the laptop he had on his knees.

The older man picked up a walkie talkie, “alright Barnes, Barton get out of there the firework will start in thirty seconds.”

He put it away and hit a few buttons on the keyboard, all while Peter stared at him with wide eyes.

“You came.”

Tony didn’t move his eyes off the screen.

“I told you, you are mine.”

“You like me!”

That made the older man blink and look at him in confusion.

“Well uh of course, your ass is the best thing I ever had.”

Peter sat on his knees and shook his head, “no, not like that, you like me.”

He smirked, “like more than a toy, am I right?”

Tony paused and looked at him, they shared a long intense look before his walkie talkie cackled and he picked it up again.

“Ten seconds, get out of there.”

The car was already speeding off as a big explosion shook the earth and made Peter flinch badly.

After a minute he sighed and slipped into the seat next to Tony, putting his seatbelt on. He wondered what was next.

The mob boss switched between giving orders through the walkie talkie and talking on the phone, while typing on his laptop with one hand.

Peter was lost in his own thoughts but when he realized where they were going he frowned, “why are you taking me here?”

He was confused but Tony didn’t look at him, he kept working and the car stopped in front of the building Peter and May lived in.

The car door opened and Peter was asked to get out.

Gritting his teeth, he complied, but now, more than ever, he felt like a cheap toy. He hoped that this wasn’t the last time he would see Tony but he feared it was.

Peter huffed, “this only proves my point.”

He took a bag with his belongings from some guy and stormed upstairs. He started to feel bad but he tried to push it away, there was no use in regretting anything.

Once inside the apartment Peter drew in a deep breath and dropped the bag.

“I am home.”

May walked out of the kitchen, “hey Peter how was your playdate.” She snickered a bit and Peter chuckled but after another moment he walked up to her and hugged her.

“Peter…is something wrong?”

Peter sighed, “no, I just…I missed you.”

His aunt was confused but didn’t say anything, she wrapped her arms around him and let him hold her, he seemed to need it.

Times changes quickly, within a second one decision is made and this decision might forever affect your life.

Peter walked into the administer office of his college and got handed his diploma in a plain brown envelope, he had made it, he graduated.

He smiled at the lady behind the desk and walked away to go home. May had planned a surprise and he really hoped that surprise included cake.

The subway was busy as usual so he wasn’t overly bothered.

He listened to his music and walked in a relaxed pace, checking his watch once in a while, he didn’t want to come home too early.

Peter had not talked to Tony in three months, once in a while he saw his goons stalk him but he didn’t talk to them, he just gave them looks when they were too obvious and the next day there would either be a different man who was just as bad or nobody.

He had not tried to reach out to Tony, not even to thank him for the rescue, since it was his fault he had gotten into this in the first place he didn’t feel the need to thank him for fixing his mistake.

Oscorb had a change in CEOs and Norman Osborne had been declared very sick. His health was apparently declining quickly due to some aggressive cancer, but Peter didn’t believe it.

He was sure the man was already dead.

Tony didn’t leave business unfinished.

He sighed and walked up to the building May and he had moved into about two months ago. With his new salary he and May could afford a much nicer place and it was a lot quieter too.

He liked it there.

Peter went into the building and took the elevator into the apartment. The smell of cake and spicy food waved through the hallway and he smiled.

He unlocked the door slowly and May jumped up throwing some confetti in the air, “congratulations!”

Peter laughed and dropped his bag as his friend Ned hugged him, “yeah congrats man.”

Peter patted his shoulder before hugging his aunt, “thank you, both of you.” He looked at the table and saw a beautiful looking cake and Indian takeout food.

“This looks so good!”

They sat down and ate, while chatting about this and that, suddenly Peter’s phone vibrated with a message. Peter put down his spoon and picked up his phone to read the message.

“Congratulations Peter. I am proud of you.”

Peter stared at the message and almost flung his phone against the wall.

Instead he put it down, gently and let out a breath, continuing with the meal and their small celebration.

Later that night Peter was lying on his bed, thinking about what to do now. Should he try to get another job now that he had his degree? He loved his job and didn’t think he should change anything about it.

Maybe he would talk to Pepper on Monday.

He sighed before he shot up as the sound of his phone ringing startled him.

He quickly picked it up and answered the call, not looking at the number.

“Yes?”

“Hello Peter, how a- “

Peter hung up as Tony’s voice sounded from the phone.

He sighed and shook his head, “jackass.”

He blocked the number and turned his phone silent before lying down again. He had no interest in getting back together with the man.

He wasn’t worth his time.

Peter crouched on the fire escape of an abandoned house, holding up his camera. He looked through the finder and waited.

He would be here any minute.

A black car pulled up at the dock and out came a tall, pale man in a black suit. He looked around and Peter snapped a few pictures of him.

He smiled and put his camera down to check his phone. It was almost midnight so everything was right on time.

He pulled his camera up and focused on the man again.

To his horror he looked right at him.

“Ah crap not again.”

He snapped another picture, put his camera in his backpack and climbed down the fire escape. He ran to his bike when someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt and literally lifted him off the ground.

“No! Let go of me!”

The man didn’t look amused and Peter was pushed down in front of him.

“Fuck I didn’t do anything let me go!”

The man was an infamous criminal who was scary as hell even by his standards.

Ebony Maw scoffed, “kill him.”

Peter’s eyes widened and he was dragged over to the docks. He was shaking and pleaded with the men as they put a gun to his head.

He let out a sob, “no, please just delete the pictures.”

“I would listen to him.”

“What do you know Stark?”

Peter turned but the man in charge of executing held him in place.

“Tony?!”

“Well I want you to let him go, he is mine.”

“He? This is the pet you have been talking about? Alright but keep him in check or he will get killed quicker than a rabid dog.”

Peter was let go and Tony smirked at him, “why don’t you apologize to Mr Maw?”

Peter glared at the ugly fellow and gritted his teeth, “sorry.” Maw waved his hand, “get your toy out of here, we have business to attend to.”

Tony nodded, “you are right. Barnes, get Peter home.”

Barnes grabbed Peter, threw him in a car and drove off with him.

Honestly Peter was glad to be in this car, he knew that he was safe here, for the most part. He sighed and buckled up as they drove off.

He wasn’t paying much attention where they were going but he sighed after a while, “my bike is still there Barnes.”

“The boss will buy you a new one if you ask him to.”

Peter sunk into his seat and groaned a bit, he didn’t want to ask anything of Tony, it would be awkward. He stayed quiet for a while before he sighed again.

“You are not taking me to my home, am I right?”

“Nope.”

“Tony’s place?”

“Yep.”

“Great.”

He shook his head and closed his eyes to take a nap, he would probably not get much sleep anyway.

Peter woke up to a voice talking to someone and a hand caressing his head.

“Didn’t I make that clear? He and his aunt are off limits to everyone and how the fuck did he get there without being noticed anyway? Find out what lazy asshole messed up.”

Tony hung up the phone and sighed, “idiots, all of them. Now Peter, how are you?”

Peter sighed and opened his eyes.

He looked at Tony and sat up, swatting his hand away.

“Fine, thanks for the safe, I will be going now.”

To his surprise the older man didn’t stop him. He let Peter get out of the bed and even put his shoes on.

That confused Peter so much that he stopped and stared at him expectantly.

“Are you not going to say or do something? Like throw me on the bed and tell me to behave before you dick me down?”

Tony shook his head and sipped his drink, “no, you are free to go.” This really didn’t make much sense so Peter didn’t move.

He narrowed his eyes and stared at him, “do you…have a boyfriend?”

Tony snorted, “no, I am simply done with you Peter. You didn’t want me you refused to give me a chance so I moved on, this is what adults do.”

Peter scoffed, “in the history of humankind this has never happened, if humans worked like this Romeo and Juliet would be a good story.”

Tony sipped his drink, raising an eyebrow, “you don’t like Romeo and Juliet?”

The younger man rolled his eyes, “no, of course not if I wanted to see a bunch of horny teenagers ruin their lives by making bad decisions I would watch amateur porn.”

This made Tony laugh and Peter’s heart jump. He watched as the older man’s face changed into that signature smile.

“I still think you are one hell of a kid Peter, but I stand by what I said. You didn’t want me so I am letting you go. I just wanted to make sure you are alright. Say hello to Pepper from me.”

Peter still didn’t move. He looked down and thought about it.

Why didn’t he want to leave? Why did he feel bad that Tony wasn’t touching or stopping him? Why the hell did he still think about this.

He let out a breath and walked up to Tony and stole his drink, finishing it. He almost cried so strong was it but he managed to keep a straight face.

“Alright Stark I know I have to apologize so here it comes, I am sorry I pushed you away but this wasn’t easy for me.”

He sighed and put the glass down, “but truth to be told I like it when you chase me, when you do your weird stuff to me and…I kind of miss it. I am grateful that you are always there to safe my ass and…I like you.”

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned around, “now don’t let that get to your head, because I am just in a good mood.”

Tony smiled and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into his lap, kissing him.

“You are mine Peter, there is no arguing this so shut up and take what I give you.”

He pulled him into another deep kiss.

Peter felt his hands wander down his body and squeeze his ass and he knew he would never be able to leave this man. He owned him and Peter drove him crazy.

Tony pushed him down on the bed and smirked at him, “say you are mine and I will take you back.”

Peter blushed, “I…I am yours.”

Tony smiled and kissed him, deeply, hungrily, stealing his breath and leaving him gasping for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I had other plans for this to go but honestly i dont care much at the moment.  
> If i write the last chapter it will just be kinky porn but i dont know yet   
> Everything is shit right now and i just want to make things go back the way they were  
> Everyone please drive safe and be careful keep in mind that pets are not just animals to people, they are family and you can potentially ruin someone's life by hurting them.   
> Mine is ruined at the moment 
> 
> See you guys next time, maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I have not abandoned my other fics but I am just like writing a few sentences and dropping it again because I cannot focus on it.  
> It sucks. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Leave some Kudos or Comments down below. Till next time.


End file.
